


Keep me safe?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frank Iero Saves The Day, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Night Terrors, Punk Frank Iero, Short & Sweet, Shy Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: It all started at some party; nobody knew who owned the freaking house yet here they were, a group of men targetted Gerard, for what? He didn't know. He ended up getting jumped by two of them, and Frank had absaloutly lost it.





	Keep me safe?

It all started at some party; nobody knew who owned the freaking house yet here they were, a group of men targetted Gerard, for what? He didn't know. He ended up getting jumped by two of them, and Frank had absaloutly lost it. Even when he managed to free Gerard and knock the guys out, he was still trying to fight other people. Frank was  _angry._ So fucking angry Gerard could feel it radiating him, he tried not to pay attension really, he was still trying to calm himself down. Ray had Frank by the waist, who was basically dragging him across the grass as Frank screamed insults at the ones who started it. Gerard was fine, besides a bloody nose he didn't hurt anywhere, so he counted it as a win. 

"Homophobic piece of shit!"Frank screamed before finally going limp in Rays arms. He pushed the arms off and walked over tp Gerard sat on the steps before kneeling between his legs.

"Anything broken?"

Gerard scrunched up his nose and shook his head, it didn't hurt  _that_ much. Frank sighed and touch Gerards knee.

"I'm okay."

"Fucking assholes, jesus. All i heard was fag and then they were fucking attacking you. Nobody is allowed to fucking hurt you."Frank growled, Gerard tried to hide the grin.

"Not even my mom? Cause she'd totally kick your ass."

Frank laughed and relaxed slightly, pushing himself to stand.

"Lets go. I got a bottle of vodka in the freezer and a microwave pizza."

Gerard got up and nodded, double checking that Mikey was okay with Ray before getting into Franks car.

"You not drunk?"

"Nah. I'm okay."Frank promised and started the engine before slowly pulling out from the curb.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did. Noone hurts you."Frank sighed and stopped at the traffic lights.

"I'm a big boy, Frankie."

"Your face is to pretty to be destroyed."

Gerard blushed and ducked his head. 

"Was that weird? Sorry. S'just the truth though."

"Not weird. Thank you."

Frank hummed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Nah. Few bruises probably. All good."

Gerard nodded and focused on looking out the window before Frank pulled into his apartment block. As soon as they got inside Gerard went to wash the blood of his face, cringing at the water touching it. He glanced in the mirror and sighed, already seeing a black eye forming. Eventually he went back into the kitchen as Frank was changing his top. He let himself glance over the exposed skin and tattoos. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, really. Frank tugged on his clean tshirt before moving to the freezer. 

"Why don't you date?"

Frank froze, hand half in the freezer. He cleared his throat and took out the vodka and pizza before kicking it shut.

"What?"

"I mean, you're hot. I've never seen you date anyone."Gerard shrugged and grabbed two glasses before moving to get the orange from the fridge.

"I..I don't really know how to answer that."

Gerard poured out two drinks before sitting down.

"Are you asexual?"Gerard was curious. He had known Frank for over 6 years and never seen him with a partner, the alcohol finally making him ask.

"I..no. i'm not. I just sorta have my eye on this guy, but he doesn't seem very intrested."

"Yeah? Do I know him?"

"Doesn't matter G."Frank sat across from him and took his drink before lighting two cigarettes, he passed one to Gerard and relaxed into the stool.

"He's a dumbass if he isn't into you."

"You think?"Frank snorted, bringing his hand up to bite his nail.

"You litreally threw yourself into a fight for me."

"Nobody gets to hurt you."Frank whispered. He kept biting on his nails until Gerard reached over and slapped the hand.

"Thank you. Forreal."

"I'll always protect you, G."Frank stared into his glass befofe glancing up at Gerard. 

"Would you call yourself a dumbass?"

Gerard frowned, not understanding. Sure he was a dumbass sometimes, but not  _all_ the time.

"Thats a weird question to ask someone, Frankie."

Frank grinned and finished his drink before burping, making Gerard scrunch up his face. 

"Sorry, princess."Frank stuck out his tongue.

"Do you think i'm a dumbass?"

"Sometimes i think you're so absorbed in your head to notice the dude completely in love with you. So yeah, sorta."

"Whos in love with me?"Gerard frowned deeper, watching Frank refill their glasses.

"Exactly."

Gerard ignored Franks jazz hands before putting out his cigarette.

"Someones in love with me? Who? Are they hot?"

Frank laughed and moved to check on their pizza.

"Nearly ready dude. The cables out so go set up netfix in the bedroom. Do not wear your boots! Take the drinks."

"Yes mom."Gerard snorted and got up, heading into the bedroom. He set the drinks on the bedside table before he flicked on the light and shrugged off his jacket, jeans and boots before getting under the covers. He grabbed the remote and turned on netflix, watching as Frank carried the plate in. He set it on his knees as Frank kicked off his jeans and got in, turning on their usual series. The ate in silence until Gerard curled up in a ball, stomach full and sleepy.

"Tired."Gerard nudged his nose against Franks back, grinning as Frank turned off the TV. He set down the plate and curled up, allowing Gerard to spoon him. 

"Keep me safe?"

"You know it, Gee. Goodnight."

Gerard pressed his nose to Franks head before passing out in seconds. When he woke up, it was a little after 4 am,  and his heart was racing. His nightmares were getting worse, and Gerard fucking  _hated_ it. He tried to ignore the tears bubbling in his chest, 

"Hey. Hey i'm right here. I'm gonna keep you safe okay? Nothing will ever hurt you."

Gerard opened his eyes to Frank inched a way, his eyes clouded with sleep. He bit his lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry i woke you."

"Oh Gee. You never have to say sorry. I promise nothing will get you when I'm here okay? Go back to sleep, lovely."

Gerard nodded and closed his eyes, the dream forgotten as Frank settled an arm around his waist. Thankfully he slept til morning then, frowning when the bed was empty. He felt a draft of wind and looked over to the fire escape, noticing Frank sat on it. He got up and held the blankets around himself before moving over to the window. Frank moved over to let Gerard sit next to him. Gerard sat down and opened his blanket to drape around Franks shoulders before taking the coffee mug. He took a few sips before handing it back, watching the clouds move.

"I'm in love with you."

Gerard looked over at Frank in shock, getting a small smile in return. 

"The whole time?"

Frank nodded and looked out over the sky, sucking on his lip.

"Things like this. Right now? Just kicks it into overdrive."

"I'm in love with you too."Gerard whispered, taking the coffee mug. He held it in his palms as he started to shiver.

"I'm so fucking glad to hear that."Frank whispered, voice soft and honest. Gerard drunk some coffee before passing it back.

"Come back to bed. Wanna sleep the hangover off."

"Be in now, G."

Gerard tugged the blankets with him before climbing onto the bed, he was still surprisef but so fucking happy.

"What do ya need G?"

"On your back, please."

Frank hummed and got in, letting Gerard lie his head on the shoulder. He could hear the faint beating of Franks heart and it was  _so relaxing._ Gerard moved to look up at Frank, who had an arm around Gerards shoulder with his eyes closed. Gerard moved to touch Franks jaw, moving his face lightly until Frank kissed his forehead. Gerard shuffled up slightly until he could press their lips together. It was slow and soft, sending sparks into Gerards stomach. He pulled apart and kissed Franks nose, watching the shit eating grin that spread across Franks face.

"Keep me safe?"

Frank pecked his lips and grinned.

_"you know it Gee. Noone will ever hurt you when I'm around. Promise."_


End file.
